<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet vibrations by awfuloffal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099123">sweet vibrations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuloffal/pseuds/awfuloffal'>awfuloffal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cock Worship, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Vibrators, magazine molestation, no one has a set age imagine what u want</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfuloffal/pseuds/awfuloffal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hop just wants to have a little bit of fun but leon stops by, and then he loses (the controller) control of the evening</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Hop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet vibrations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alternate title: hop fails the vibe check</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keeping calm in the heat of battle was one of the most important techniques a trainer had in their arsenal. Not letting your rival know what your thinking, always keeping them on their toes about what’s coming next, worrying about whatever card you have up your sleeve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop took a deep breath as the doorbell rang, steadying his nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I have a package for-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YESTHATSMETHANKYOUGOODBYE.” The poor delivery man didn’t even have time to react as the door was slammed in his face, Hop resting against it on the other side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop breathed out a ragged sigh. That… could have gone better. But it was done and he finally had it. He ran up to his room, carefully avoiding his mother. Hop closed the door quietly, no need to slam it and alert her anything was off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop finally caught his breath, holding his package close to his chest. His body trembled in anticipation, holding the brown box out in front of him like a sacred object. He carefully cut the tape, opening the sides of the box away from its center and pulled out his prize with shaking hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>professor lovebugs “Bug Buzz” remote controlled bullet vibe! playful adult fun for you and a partner!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop was neither an adult or with a partner, but the cute pink vibrator didn’t know that. He carefully removed the thing, delicate wires and all, and threw the incriminating package on the ground for Dubwool to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop almost didn’t even know what to do with his new toy. A battery pack was attached to the vibrator itself and the separate remote was small and inconspicuous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was cute. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop couldn’t bring himself to wait, he’d been thinking about his purchase for a week now, bought on a shady website through a fake email address. He tugs his pants down nervously, his underwear pooling around his ankles as he kicks them off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has a secret bottle of lube in his dresser, stolen from Leon’s room. He had been searching through his brothers drawers looking for unwashed t-shirts and the vial had been a gift from the gods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is what Leon uses to touch himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hop had thought, pushing himself over the edge over and over that night until he was crying from overstimulation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop covers his fingers in the gooey liquid, biting his lip to keep himself calm. He has to be quiet, or else everything is ruined. He circles a wet finger around the rim of his hole before sinking in down to the knuckle, biting down on his free hand to hide his high moan. He’s so sensitive, especially down there. Sometimes all it takes is a single finger slipping into him for Hop to cum, crying out while his vision goes white.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not today, because Hop has an objective in mind. He slowly pushes his second finger in, no need for a third this time. The small vibe was just as long as his pinky finger, and not much wider- but Hop would take any excuse to spread himself wide open on his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his small cock is fully hard without him even touching it, bobbing in the air as Hop fucks himself slowly, that’s when Hop removes his fingers. He covers the vibe with more of Leon’s special lube, giving it a kiss before lining it up with his entrance, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It goes in easily, swallowed up by Hop’s lewd body and he shudders in pleasure feeling it go in, pushing it as deep as it could. The wire leading down to the battery pack hung loosely, and Hop stuck it to his leg with a strip of colored tape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up, admiring the view in his mirror. It was so small, but it made him feel infinitely sexier knowing that something was inside of him, ready to be turned on and teasing him at any moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed for the small remote, barely bigger than the vibe itself. Only two options- high and low. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, it had been cheap anyway. Hop turned the switch to the first option, shuddering in pleasure as the dull vibrations spread through this body. Precum dripped from the tip of his dick as he thrusted into the air, fingers flexing against his smooth thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but not enough. Hop needed more, he needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blushing in embarrassment even though no one was there, Hop strided across the room to his dresser, feeling the vibrating bullet inside of him rub against his sensitive walls as he walked. On the bottom, far underneath his socks and underwear was his treasure- a magazine issue dedicated to Champion Leon in all his glory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was innocent enough, Hop had plenty of his brothers march after all, but this magazine was special because it had high quality glossy pictures of his brother working out, getting worked up on the pitch, showing off his sweaty muscles and smiling for the camera the whole time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just looking at his brother's smiling face in the cover made Hops cock jump in excitement. Hop could spend hours at a time edging himself while rubbing the tip of his cock across Leon’s face, imagining the sensation of his brothers plush lips as they wrap around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop looked away from his brothers paper face and headed back to his bed, laying the magazine out to one of his favorite pictures. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a special occasion after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon had just come off of the pitch after a battle, sweat making his shirt and leggings stick obscenely to every curve of his toned body. There was some interview off to the side about how it was to be the face of Galar, but Hop was more interested in the dick of Galar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If someone was looking for it (which Hop was, at all times) they could clearly see the outline of Leon’s thick cock against his leg. Hop had been obsessed by it since the beginning, imaging the weight of it against his face or deep down his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop was a slut for his brother's cock and he hadn't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enough stalling. Hop turned the switch again and the speed picked up so quickly Hop gasped out in surprise, collapsing into himself as he clamped his mouth shut to prevent any more noises from escaping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too much, the small vibe was pressed up against his special spot and was forcing wave after wave of pleasure through his body relentlessly. Hop had tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he rocked his hips against his bed, brought right to the edge of orgasm within just a few seconds of the small toy tormenting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Leeeeeonnn-“ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hop moaned out into his mattress, spit and drool making an absolute mess out of his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m getting fucked</span>
  </em>
  <span>- his delirious mind wandered- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m getting fucked by my big brother!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop was face down on the bed, writhing against his sheets. The soft fabric dragged against the head of his cock and across his sensitive nipples, only adding to his pleasure. He panted, trying to catch his breath, and that’s when his eyes came to rest on the open magazine right beside him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s almost instinct, the way Hop drags his tongue across the page right across Leon’s hips. Hop lapped at Leon’s thighs, trying to imagine the taste, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he worked his way up to the V of Leon’s hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lee, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leon.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hop moaned out pathetically as he pressed sloppy kisses to where he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>Leon’s cock is. “I’m your whore Lee, I love you so so much, p-please use my b-boy pussy-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop sobs out in painful ecstasy as he cums, Vivian going white. It’s pure pleasure as ropes of cum stripe across his sheets and the glossy pages of the magazine. But, it doesn’t last forever and it only takes a few seconds afterwards for the buzzing in his bottom to become his hypersensitive torture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck fuck fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>arceus-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ Hop hissed as he fumbles with the small remote control, finally turning it off with a sigh of relief. He was a sweaty, sticky mess but </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn</span>
  </em>
  <span> was that little toy worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop is absolutely worn out, eyelids drooping shut as he lays back down in his mess. He’ll clean the sheets later, probably. He can feel his excited heartbeat slowing down to a steady pulse, hear his mother downstairs rooting around in the kitchen, hear the front door opening-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leon?” His mother’s voice rings out and Hops eyes go wide. “Well what are who doing here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, I can’t stop by and surprise my family?” That’s unmistakably Leon's voice and Hop jumps out of bed, hurriedly cleaning himself up. “Where’s Hop?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Upstairs napping probably, I’m sure he’ll be excited to see you!” Fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hop kicked the box and packaging under the bed and pushed the bottle of lube and the ruined magazine deep under his pillow. His messy sheets are piled up and thrown into the corner because fuck them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can hear Leon walking up the stairs and he’s still naked with a bullet vibrator strapped to his thigh. He doesn’t have the time- he steps into a pair of shorts and just manages to throw a shirt on before the door is opened. “Lee!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Hopscotch!” Hop goes in for a hug, burying his flushed face in Leons broad chest. Leon chuckles, ruffling his brother's hair affectionately. “Did ya miss me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Hop smiles up at him. Leon looked handsomer, even sexier every time Hop saw him. Hop’s eyes dragged over Leon’s body, taking in every inch of exposed skin they could- it wasn’t checking him out if Hop was just excited to see him again, right? Despite himself, he couldn’t help but jump in excitement as he pressed himself against Leon’s chest and </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>felt the bulge of his brother's heavy cock pressing into his stomach. Saliva fills Hop’s mouth and he swallows hard, heart skipping a beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So big</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Hop’s thoughts easily slip away from him, egged on by the erotic sensation of the toy still pressed up against his prostate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>To big for my mouth for sure, I’d definitely gag on it-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hop? You feeling okay?” Hop’s broken out of his errant train of thought by Leon pressing the back of his hand against his forehead. “You look a little flushed….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine!” Hop laughs nervously, stepping away from Leon. “I was just… working out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... alright then.” Leon says, obviously not fully convinced. But he smiled widely anyway, content to drop it. “Come on little man, it’s too nice outside to be stuffed up in your room all day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop nods happily, always happy when Leons is around to spend time with him, pay attention to him. “Whatever you say Lee~” he says playfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leon smirks, turning to leave and Hop watches him hungrily- but his eyes fall back to the bed where he sees the pink remote peeking out at him from the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop bends down, palming the small remote and slipping it into his back pocket. Can’t have something that important just lying around after all!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop rushes through the doorway after Leon, smiling at his small secret still taped to his thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hop surely had this all under control, definitely.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>